injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10:Battle For the Omnitrix
Ben 10:Battle For the Omnitrix is a Spin-Off Injustice fighting game. It has somewhat of the same story of injustice,it will have a number of 40 characters and is avalible for Xbox360,Ps4,ps3,and wii-u. it will be released on januray 1st,2014 and will have an IOS app on December,16th 2013 Story Following The Events Of Agrregor Being Destroyed and Bellwood Ben Is Now an 18 Year old in colloge with Julie,as Gwen and Kevin are now Married with a child coming up. Things couldn't get any better,Until One of bens greatest Evils returns,and Now he has an army along his side. But thats not all,The aliens in ben's Omnitrix have now gotten Loose and on the run and ben has to round them all up with the help of rook,Gwen and Kevin,the whole plumber base and his alter-dimensional self,Ben 23. It is truly a battle. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Ben 10:Battle For The Omnitrix is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadgethttp://injusticegodsamongus.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gadget_UsersUsers. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X (A for Xbox 360). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will recieve notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aformentioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Bellwood location.[3] Playable Characters Fourarms Heatblast Kevin SpiderMonkey Gwen Ben Wolf FeedBack Vilgax Snare-Oh (DLC character) Diamondhead Astrodactyl Rath Big Chill Humongusar Way-Big (Playable in Story Mode]] Shocksquatch Eyeguy Bloxx Wildmutt Kickin Hawk Chromastone Nrg Gravattack Toepick (DLC character]] Jetray Clockwork (DLC character) Cannonbolt Crashhopper RipJaws Khyber Stinkfly Wildvine Looma Psyphon (DLC character) SixSix Fistina Sunder Julie Stages Bellwood Null Void Galvan Prime Anur Phaetos Pyros Enceplahnos IV Mr.smoothy Plumber Base Undertown Flors Verdance Luna Loba Downloadable Content Season Pass,Includind 4 DLC characters and the Albedo Skin Pack for all aliens. Original Costumes Skin Packs For fourarms,Gwen,Kevin,Vilgax,DiamondHead,and Clockwork and Cannon Bolt. Ben 10,000 Skin pack for completing Story Mode. Unlock 10 Mini-missions. Generator Rex Skin pack. Characters Snare-Oh:A gadget User who can use his wraps for Long ranged attacks. He uses a variety of Wrapping and whipping based attacks. His official release date was May 7th, 2014 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). Mobile App Ben 10:Battle For Omnitrix' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WB ID. Comics There is a comic book series that serves as a prequel to the game that can be purchased digitally for $0.99 each issue, or $3.99 for a physical version. Category:Spin Off's